The King Reign Lives On
by yr9911
Summary: It has been years after the King was defeated, Kiyomi, a rebellious teenager, meets the new boy named Raiden. They team up together to defeat a new rising and more violent King.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone. I started writing a story on Fruits Basket, but I decided to write one on Arisa. It's now one of my favorite mangas of all time! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"So far this week, you have already been tardy for eight of you classes, you dyed the tips of your hair red when we told you not to, got into three fist fights, and started a food fight during your lunch period. What are we going to do with you Manabe Kiyomi?" I sighed. I had a reputation of being the bad girl, and I had to keep it. "I don't care what you say. Suspend me if you want." I said calmly. Sensei shook his head. "Your father gives so much money for this school, so I can not expel you even if I wanted to." I slumped. I <em>wanted <em>to get out of this school. It was a dump. The only good thing here was during lunch. Speaking of which, I was late for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Kiyomi!" A blonde girl was waving at me. I walked over to her best friend, Himeko. We were nothing alike. Himeko was a blonde who was girly, spoiled, wore colorful clothing, and was nice to everyone. I was a brunette with a red tips, a tomboy, violent, rich, wore black and red, and was also kind like Himeko. Yet we were best friends. "Did you get expelled?" Himeko asked. I just shook my head. Himeko was amazed. She quickly pulled out her phone and smiled. "It's time!" she squealed. I took my phone out too.<p>

"KING! KING! KING!" Everyone shouted. It was King Time. _Please type in your_ _password._ I typed in my four digit number, and then typed in my wish. _I wish everyone would stop seeing me as such a bad person. I want to fit in and have more friends._ That was always my wish. I looked over at Himeko. She was just finishing up her wish. I looked down at my screen. _The wish that will be granted today is... Please let me be better in class than Hayashi Kyoko_. I sighed. Like always, I never got picked.

Years ago, a girl name Arisa was said to be the King, until she committed suicide. Her sister, Tsubasa, took her place to find the true King, for every wish was granted with violence. It ended when she found the King, but she never told anyone who it was. Today, the wishes are safe, so no one gets hurt. We don't know who the King is though.

"Hey Kiyomi." I looked up. My boyfriend, Haru, was smiling down at me. I smiled back. "What did you wish for Haru?" I asked. "I asked for you to happy. You've been trying to get yourself expelled." I nodded. Haru was right. Maybe next time I shouldn't try to get into so much trouble.

"Hey look!" Himeko poked me and pointed at a guy walking in through the door. He was tall with brown hair that was darker than mine. "Isn't he cute?" Himeko asked. I shrugged. "His name is Suzuki Raiden. He just moved here about a week ago. He won't say where he's from thought. We're lab partners." I said while eating my lunch. Himeko nodded slowly. "Should I ask for him to ask me out for my next wish?" I shrugged.

* * *

><p>After lunch I walked over to my locker. Right next to mine was Raiden. I quickly took out my books. "What do you think of King Time?" I looked up. Raiden was talking to me. I shrugged like usual.<p>

"AHHHH!" We both looked to where the screaming was coming from. A girl was on the ground surrounded by shattered glass. I ran up to her. "Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "She's cut all over." I looked up. Raiden was right behind me. "Come on! We need to get her to the nurse!" I yelled. Raiden took one arm and I took the other, and we brought her to the nurse.

* * *

><p>"She was cut, but not a whole lot. The wounds weren't deep, so she will be okay. I can't believe that you two were the only ones that cared about her, and you don't even know her." The nurse said to us. We nodded in reply. "Well, you stayed here all day, so I think you can go home now." She waved us goodbye.<p>

"You know what's weird?" Raiden said on our way to our lockers. "Do you know what the wish was today's wish was during King Time?" I thought for a minute. "It was please let me be better in class than Hayashi Kyoko." I replied.

"Was that girl Kyoko?" I thought for another minute. Then I nodded. "Do you think this King person tried to get rid of Kyoko to fulfill the wish?" That took me a while to think about. This kind of stuff had happened before. Years before. "It's happened before, but it was stopped by these two twins. Could it be that the violent King is coming back?" I asked. Raiden nodded. "We're all in danger now. I think we should protect everyone." He nodded again. "Come to my house. I think we can figure it out." I said. I packed my bag, and we walked out to my house.

* * *

><p>"You live here?" Raiden said in a stunned voice. I nodded. "Kiyomi-sama? Is that you?" Akiho, the family maid called. "Yes Akiho. I brought a friend with me. We'll be in my room." We walked up the stairs into a large hallways painted a creamy beige color. I opened the closest door which was my room. We sat down at my desk. "What do you know about the King?" I told Raiden the story about the twins and how they stopped the King. Raiden was silent. "So no one knows who the King was?" I nodded my head. "What if that King is back for revenge?" Raiden couldn't say anything, because my phone rang. "A text?"<p>

I opened my phone and stared. _I know your secret Kiyomi. I also know Raiden's. __Don't try to figure me out. We don't want anyone getting hurt right? -K._ Was this person watching us? "The King knows your number?" Raiden asked. He read the text for himself. "My secret?" What was Raiden's secret? He just got here and the King already knew his big secret. How was that possible? "I gotta go." Raiden said suddenly.

I looked up. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Raiden shrugged. Then he ran out of the house. Was he angry about the text from the King?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What do you think so far? It took me forever to think about the names.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay. I am so happy! I have people who have put this story on their favorite list! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really means a lot! Let's begin!**_

* * *

><p>All through next week, Raiden didn't show up. Where did he go? Was it because of the text from the King? I lost those thoughts on Friday. It was King time again. "Come on Kiyomi!" Himeko called to me in the lunch room. Haru sat with us. "Lets make our wishes!" she said with glee. I typed in my wish. Mine was different this week. <em>Please bring Raiden back<em>_. I want to know what happened to him. _I sent it in. Himeko was already done with her wish. "What did you ask for?" she asked. I brought my finger up to my lip. "It's a secret." I said. I didn't want her to know that I wished for Raiden.

_The wish that will be granted today is... Please bring Raiden back. I want to know what happened to him. _I stared at my phone. This was the first time my wish was granted. "Does Raiden have a girlfriend?" Haru asked. Himeko and I shook our heads. What was the King planning to do to Raiden? I was really scared.

* * *

><p>Nothing happened through out the day. I went home, and did the usual. I stayed up until ten to do homework. I didn't like to do homework over the weekend. I always did it all on Friday. So if x+(3x+5)=180, then x obviously equaled 43.75. It was that simple. <em>Ring!<em> Someone was at the door. Then came the knocking. "By God! Who would be at the door at this late hour!" I heard Akiho yell. When she opened the door, she screamed. I ran down.

Dad was already at the door. "Kiyomi." a voice whispered. "Is she here?" I looked to see who was at the door. Raiden was standing in the rain. He was bleeding from his head. "Who the hell are you!" my dad yelled. I ran over to him. "Dad. Don't yell at him. He's a friend from school. He's hurt. Let him in." He nodded. Akiho helped Raiden to the couch. She went to get the first aid kit.

"You idiot. What happened to you?" I yelled. He was still weak. "Akiho! While you're at it, get Raiden a glass of water!" I yelled. When Akiho came with the water and kit, I ushered her out of the room. I quickly cleaned his cut and bandaged it. "Here drink this." I said as I lifted the glass to his lips. He drank the whole thing.

"What happened to you?" I asked again. This time he replied. "I was on my way home, and all of a sudden, someone came up to me and hit me in the head. Then they whispered, 'Your friend Kiyomi is next'. I came over to warn you, but you seemed okay." Right after he said that, my phone rang. A text. _Your wish has been fulfilled._ I instantly dropped it.

My wish was fulfilled. The King brought Raiden back. I was the cause for Raiden's injury. He picked up the phone and read the text. "Your wish has been fulfilled? What did you wish for." I didn't want to answer it, but I had to. "I wished for you to come back. Where were you?" Raiden had a sad look on his face. "It's none of your business!" He snapped. I didn't want to say anything else.

Akiho came in with a blanket, clothes, and pillow. "You can rest here for the night. Here are some of the master's clothes. He's letting you wear them. I will clean yours, so you can wear them tomorrow." he took the stuff and went into the bathroom. Why wouldn't he tell me. I quickly ran up to my room, and I slammed the door. He was such an idiot.

* * *

><p>"Kiyomi-sama." Akiho said as she opened the door. "It is time for breakfast." I got out of bed and changed into my clothes. I would have to face Raiden again. For breakfast, I had the usual bacon and toast. Raiden was already at the table. "I need to talk to you after." He said to me. I nodded without saying a word.<p>

I quickly finished and went to my room. Raiden came in shortly. "How are you feeling?" I asked without looking at him. He didn't answer. He walked over to my desk and opened the laptop. I walked over. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Research."

_Tsubasa Uehara. _He was looking up the twins. "There's not going to be anything about them." I said. It was hopeless. "Her twin sister's name was Arisa Sonoda. Sound familiar?" It did. About ten minutes later, Raiden looked up Arisa Sonoda. There was a lot about her. "She was class representative." Raiden said. I looked over his shoulder. Sonoda. Why was it so familiar? There were a lot of pictures of Arisa too.

"She looks a lot like you." Raiden said. He was right. We could have been twins. That meant Tsubasa must have also looked like me. "I remember!" I yelled. Now I knew where I heard Sonoda. "Sonoda was my mother's maiden name, but her name was Asami Sonoda."

"Have you ever seen your mother?" Raiden asked. I shook my head. "Mom died when I was one. Dad never really talked about her." What did mom look like?

"Maybe Arisa Sonoda changed her name to Asami Sonoda, so she can be safe from the King. Do you have any pictures of her?" I ran downstairs.

"Dad? Do you have any pictures of mom?" I asked. Dad looked at me dumbfounded. "Why do you want them?" he finally asked. "I want to see what she looked liked." He nodded and went to his office. "You mother and I went to school together. You look just like her." He said as he handed me an album. I thanked him and went upstairs.

"Pull up the picture of Arisa." I said as I opened the book. The pictures were of mother and father with friends. Dad was right. I did look just like mom. I held the picture to the computer. "Arisa Sonoda is my mom." I said. Arisa was my mom? Then that meant that Tusbasa was my aunt.

I noticed a flap in the end of the album. It was a note.

_Arisa. We had our journey through out middle school. The King is finally gone. I didn't really get to know you because I was with Tsubasa, but I really did get to know you in a way. You sister was great help. She tried her hardest to find the King in order to save you. At first, I didn't believe that Midori was the one hurting everyone. How can someone so close to you, hurt you so badly. Anyways, now that he is gone, I want to say something to you before you leave. I love you._

This note was from dad to mom. Did dad try to stop the King too? Who was this Midori? There were so many questions. I knew that Raiden and I had to solve them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff-hanger! Okay are you surprised that Manabe and Arisa were Kiyomi's parents? I still don't know who to make the King. I know something will come to me. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back! Sorry it's been so long! I thought no one really read this story, and I was thinking of not write it anymore, but I got a review from someone. Thank you Kuro Tenshi Hime. After reading your review, I felt like I shouldn't let my readers down. So now I think I should shut up and you guys should start reading.**_

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should meet this Tusbasa person?" Raiden asked. Tusbasa was my aunt. She would probably know more about the King. I knew I couldn't tell dad. He wouldn't listen. I nodded. Raiden looked up her address as I packed my bag with a tape recorder, camera, and notebook. I ran downstairs. "Akiho?" I called from the stairs. The maid came running out of the kitchen. "Can you make two bento box lunches for Raiden and me? We're going to the city to do a research paper about pollution of urban places compared to pollution of rural places." Akiho nodded and went back into the kitchen. She made the best bento lunches.<p>

I quickly ran upstairs to Raiden. "Did you find her address?" He nodded and handed me a piece of paper her printed out. "The city? Okay! We just need to get on a bus or train or something." He nodded. We walked downstairs with my little messenger bag. Akiho ran up to us at the front door. "Here are your lunches. Don't try to fool me darling. I know exactly where you two are going." Akiho knew everything. Raiden and I stood there in shock. "It's okay. I won't tell your father about your date." I let out a sigh of relief. So Akiho really didn't know what was going on. We thanked her for the lunch and keeping our fake secret and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" I asked. It had been about three hours, and we were finally standing in front of Tusbasa's house. When we first arrived to the city, we asked for directions, but no one would help. We finally sat down and ate our lunch. While doing so, Raiden called a taxi on his phone.<p>

"Yep. This is the place. You want to knock?" Raiden asked. I quickly shook my head no. He laughed and knocked. "Who is it?" A voice called from behind the door. Raiden spoke up. "We are students from a school outside of the city. We are here to ask you if you know anything about King Time. Is this the home of Uehara Tusbasa?" I slapped Raiden on the head. We weren't supposed to tell her! Raiden rubbed where I slapped him. "That hurt." I gave him a death look.

We heard the door lock open. A woman with blonde curls stood in front of us. It felt like looking into a mirror, but in an aged sort of way. "Who are you two?" She asked. Raiden and I looked at each other. "This is Suziki Raiden and I am Manabae Kiyomi. I am your niece." We both bowed. Tusbasa stared at me then hugged me. "Please come inside."

We walked in. It was a small one person apartment. Tusbasa led us into the kitchen. "Please sit." We sat at the round table. Tusbasa came with a tray of cookies and tea. "So. How is Manabae?" She said with enthusiasm. "Is he still getting himself in trouble?" Raiden and I both shook our heads. "He's pretty calm. He always enforces the rules. How could he have ever gotten himself in trouble." I said. Tusbasa laughed. "There is more than meets the eye. So what can I help you two with?"

"Well. We heard that you were part of King Time." Raiden finally said. Tusbasa nodded. "It's happening again isn't it?" We both nodded. "So you're asking me who I think it is?" We nodded again. "Well. From what I know, the last King died. He fell off the roof of the school building." Could it be? Was the last King my mother's ex? "Was he Midori?" I asked. Tusbasa nodded.

We stayed for a while talking about family. It was getting late. "You two are welcome at any time." Tusbasa said. We thanked her and left.

* * *

><p>On the bus ride home, Raiden kept on having a look of disbelief. "What is it?" I asked. He looked at me. "It's just that. When Tusbasa talked about your mother, I felt like the way you mother acted was way different from the way you act. Your father is calm and so was your mother. Tusbasa on the other hand is like a rocket. Could it be that Arisa was not your mother and Tusbasa is?"<p>

I stared at him for a minute. Raiden was right. It was a little strange that Arisa was calm, yet I was a rocket and rebellious like Tusbasa. Raiden and I shook off that thought. I started to get a little tired. I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kiyomi. We're here." Raiden poked me. I fell asleep on his shoulder. "Sorry." I said. Raiden just smiled. We got off the bus. The stars were shining and the moon was full. "Kiyomi. Do you see that?" Raiden pointed to a person across the street. It was taking photos of us. When it saw us watching, it ran. "Let's go!" Raiden said as we followed. The person led is to a small warehouse. "What is this place?" I asked. Raiden shrugged. "I know you're in here!" Raiden yelled. "Come out!"<p>

While Raiden was yelling, I noticed a shadow lurking. I signaled him to keep yelling and to say. The shadow didn't move from it's spot. I quietly moved to it. The person was wearing a hoodie, so I pulled it. "Hey!" A boy's voice yelled. Raiden quickly ran up to me. "Who is it?" I revealed the boy. It was Haru. Raiden and I looked at him in shock. "This isn't what it looks like!" He yelled.

"I TRUSTED YOU! YOU HURT KYOKO! WHY WOULD DO SUCH THINGS!" I yelled. I was on the verge of tears. "I was hired by some person. Himeko and I were both. It wanted us to take pictures of you two and keep an eye. I don't know what they really wanted." he said sadly.

"Haru? Are you okay?" Himeko came running in. She gasped when she saw us. "Kiyomi. I can exp-" she started, but I raised up my hand. "Don't even try. Haru already explained. How could you two! I trusted both of you, and you betrayed me like this! Did you two just become my friends because of this person?" I didn't want to hear anymore, so I ran out.

While we were in there, it started to rain hard. I ignored it and ran not knowing where I was going. "Kiyomi! Wait up!" Raiden was following me. I ignored him too, but he was faster than me. He got a hold of my wrist. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, but his grip was to strong. "I will never let go." he replied and hugged me. I started to cry hard. When my tears were finally gone, I looked up at Raiden. I don't remember what I said, but all I remember was that our lips touched.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay so what do you think? Obviously, there was something going to happen between Kiyomi and Raiden. Please review! Also, I've been writing a bunch of Hunger Games stuff, so if you can, can you guys go on my profile and check out my Hunger Games SYOT or my Hunger Games love story? That would be great! Thanks!**_


End file.
